Deadpool vs
by the crimson nutcase
Summary: deadpool fights a bunch of Villans from everwhere. cross over with stuff am bad at summarys give it a chance, also bad at grammer.
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer: all charters belong to there respected owners.

**Update next will be Jason vs. a lot of ninjas; update will take a bit very hard for me to get to a computer but it will get there.**


	2. Chapter 1

deadpool vs

Deadpool woke up 'ah what happened now, some stupid writer landing me in something dangerous now' as he looked a round he was in the middle of a remake of a Colosseum but more futuristic and with no holes 'we present you the champion of earth!' a voice boomed and Deadpool looked a round 'what me' as he pointing to him self 'wait is this punked oh am I on TV can I punch the annoying guy..' as a loud 'SHUT UP YOU MORON!' the voice of the started up flying duck tape appear other Deadpool mouth and hands

'may I present the Villains who will be facing the one of the champions of earth, JASON VOORHEES!' as the hockey mask wearing, machete welding mass murder appear out of no where 'what why am I fight a movie villain I am from a comic book, the mov..' as the voice interrupted him 'GET MORE DUCK TAPE!' as more duck taped wrapped round Deadpools mouth mumbling something that no one wanted or could understand.

'the next villain LEATHER FACE!' as a loud rusty chain saw was hared, and the cannibalistic Leather face stepped forward holding the chainsaw making that rusty Cain saw sound 'oh god I'm going to get eaten!' Deadpool yelled once agine getting out of the Duck tape 'oh for the love of GET SOMETHING STRONGER THEN DUCK TAPE!' as a dropped a sperm whale dropped on top of Deadpool and a loud cheer was hear from the crowd, and a blow of petunias dropped next to the whale, before the petunias dropped It was thinking 'oh no not a..' as it was interrupted from smashing in to the ground it was said that if any one could tell why the petunias were thinking that we would know a lot more about the universe then we do now. Deadpool was being needless crushed by the whale trying to push up but it not moveing a bit.

'now the 3rd villain FREDDY KRUGER!' at that point Jason turned to Freddy and there was a steel wall put a round him 'no fighting the other villains' the voice growled as Freddy smiled evilly seeing Deadpool crawling out from under the whale in a painful way 'oh wait Kruger how came up with this' he says pointing to the sky 'your pushing me ya stupid writer and you read person, thank you for reading this but still why did you bring me here' he yelled to where ever the voice was coming from 'you are hear to make sure the earth isn't taken over by Loki' as Deadpool looked up 'wait Loki Norse god claiming to be Deadpools own daddy' as he started to get confused

'there are still more people for you to fight, the 2nd to last ONAGA EMPEROR OF OUT WORLD!' as deadpools jaw dropped 'how many villans are in this!' as the dragon king stepped closer looking evil his tail swinging from side to side.

'there is one more and may I present Lady Deathstrike' as Deadpool looked up from the floor drooling under his mask 'oh wow, she is the moive version' as she looked down at him in angrily 'you can try and kill him 1st' the voice says as she smiled creaking her knuckle's.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot this is for all the chapters

Chapter 2

Deadpool was droped in to a circular platfrom that looked very high up above a lot of spikes as lady deathsrike standing on the over side 'oh kinky' Deadpool says smeiling under his mask. As deathstrkie made the long mealt claws come from her finger nails 'oh look another Wolverine rip off' deadpool laughed as the very pissed off Lady Deathstrike ran at deadpool sliceing at his head and he ducked under the sliver claws 'oh so close' he taunted as he slide inbetween her legs 'oh nice veiw' as she sliced down angryly 'um should that vein on your forehead be throbbing like that?' as she turned and charged at him faster but Deadpool gets takeled to the ground by her 'oh nice and fast I see' as she looked anrgyer and start punching as hard as she could pounding deadpools face into the ground and she left it a bloody mess on the floor as she got up and creaked her knuckes as deadpool got up his head healing 'oh goodie the funny feeling in my neak has gone' as he got up and started shoting at Deathstrike as she got took the bullets and then it healed herslef the bullets dropping out her body 'even more a wolve rip' as he ketp shoting 'yay yay fighty time fighty time blood blood blood!' he says in a sing song voice. Death strike charge at him stabbing him in the chest and kicking him over the edge of the platform 'ah god' as he falls and lady death strike walks a way triumphantly, as Deadpool was falling his arms on the back of his head whistling.

'AND THE WINNER IS LADY DEATH....' before the voice could finsh Deadpool teleaported above Deathstrike sliceing her in ½ down the middle and shoving a grenade in her back where he had cut a hole. Deathstrike tried to claw it out but it was too late as most of her torso was blow to bits 'oh look fire works' as Deadpool didn't giver her a chance to heal kicking her off the area and in to the spikes as a loud splat was hear 'AND sadly THE WINNER IS DEADPOOL' as Deadpool takes a bow smiling under his mask.

'hey look I WON!,I WON!' as he jumped up and down yelling that over and over as he got teleported to a small room with a bed and that was about it 'oh man is that it?' as he jumped on the bed 'no chesses puffs or anything' he growled falling asleep.


	4. Part 3

Chapter 3

Deadpool sat there on the bed waiting for a plot development as he suddenly appeared in a commentator box

'What now oh a microphone' Deadpool say happily grabbing in and started talking nonsense

'SHUT UP YOU FOOL, you're here to commentate....' as Deadpool raised an eyebrow under his mask

'Why?' As a the voice finally got a body and it was a small fluffy poodle and Deadpool started laughing

'What' the poodle ask as Deadpool kept laughing

'if you are laughing at my current body, this forum is the most feared and honour animal on our planet' as Deadpool kept laughing the poodle as its eyes glowed red and shot lasers at him, Deadpool got hit right in the chest and came out the other side

'Ow how can a poodle do that' as the hole in his chest started to heal

'Just shut up and commentate' the poodle hissed as they both got head set's

'Wow these are amazing' as the poodle rolled his eyes

'Welcome to the arena, there will be a change in the fight to night, why, because I can'

As Deadpool now found him self in a room with Jason Voorhees on one side, a group of ninja dressed in black ninja suits holding swords and other assortments of ninja style weapons.

'Well this isn't the bathroom' Deadpool says, just as the ninjas started throwing ninja stars at him.

'Hey cut that out' as Deadpools arm got sliced off, by a very bloody Machete.

'oh that was my throwing arm, I'm goanna kill you asshole!, as soon as I get my arm back' as he saw the ninjas charging at him, he did a back flip kick on Jason making the 6 FT killing machine stumble back and as the ninja run right in to him.

Deadpool grabs his arm from the ground and puts it where it use to be 'come on, work' as his arm starts to heal back 'ah good as new' as he see a mini gun 'now where did that come from, oh well' as he starts mowing down the ninjas and making holes in Jason. 'Oh yeah I'm a mazing!' he yells as most of the ninja drop down dead with bullets holes in them.

Jason turned to Deadpool ignoring the bullets 'well you're going to be a problem aren't you' as Deadpool grabs his katanas 'ok ninja are dead, mostly now to chop till he drops' as he Charges at Jason, only to get Jason foot in his face 'ah no' as Deadpool slides across the floor, his noise broken and bleeding, but starts healing as he stands up

'Ow, you SOB! Your dead now!' as Deadpool charges at Jason jumping over him this time and slicing downwards cutting off both of Jason arm, the machete clanging on the ground 'HA!' Deadpool gets punched in the face up Jason, with his other arm, then it starts to grow back 'oh what? Who gave the villain a healing factor?'

'That would be me, making it more fair' the voice of the poodle said in to the microphone.

'Stupid laser firing poodle' as Jason picked up the machete and start running at Deadpool, Deadpool ran right at him as well holding his swords and ever thing started going in slow motion.

'Next thing you know, I will get a black trench coat and old Jason there will have a lot of clones just standing there not doing anything'

The swords clanged together, Deadpool kicking in to Jason's knee cap and rolled back as Jason fell to one knee.

'Is that fear I see in your eye?' Deadpool asked raising his sword and charging in throwing his swords up and landing punch's and kicks as Jason goes flying to the ground Deadpool grabs his sword.

'I'M GOANNA KILL YOU!' as Deadpool jumps on Jason digging his sword in and slicing him in ½ from the head to the toes 'and stay down, you freak with a mask'

'And the winner is, Deadpool' the poodle said in a disappointed sounding voice, but the crowed started chanting

'DEADPOOL! DEADPOOL!' as Deadpool took a bow grinning under his mask.

'thank you, thank you, I will be here killing all week' as Deadpool looked up from the bow and saw he was no longer in the room he was in before but now in a boiler room with red lights in the back ground and an evil laugh was heard ringing a round the place.

'I don't even get a rest, that's just unfair' as Deadpool started walking round a katanas in his hands.


End file.
